elevador
by angelihatake
Summary: Sakura escribia fanfics de su sexy y pervertido vecino hasta que un dia tuvo la suerte de quedar encerrada en un elevador con el/ Ya esta la continuacion   ...
1. Elevador

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm tiene lemmon :B y amm Sasuke es sexy jaja okno

^^ Espero les guste

Había 2 cosas que ella odiaba:

1.- ser interrumpida cuando está inspirada.

2.- no poder recuperar la inspiración después.

Si, ese hombre le había quitado la inspiración.

Sakura Haruno, jamás se imaginó que presenciaría una escena de este tipo…menos a esa hora.

Sasuke Uchiha, su vecino le estaba molestando de verdad. Se había armado un buen alboroto en el edificio cuando una de sus-suponía ella-conquistas le fue a reclamar por haberla dejado plantada, o eso escucho ella, ya que para su desgracia era su vecino de enfrente y todo se escuchaba muuuuy bien.

Los gritos e insultos que soltaba la chica le aturdían.

Ella, solo quería dormir!

-increíble-grito-Dios, no pueden hacer escándalos en otra parte, justamente hoy que estaba inspirada y ahora he perdido las ganas y la paciencia… ya ni siquiera recuerdo cómo iba la idea central de mi Fanfic u.u´

Fics lemmon. Ese y los dulces eran su delirio.

Ella escribía y leía fics

-por kamisama! Soy una buena persona-se decía Sakura a sí misma-soy inteligente, simpática, buena hija, es cierto que no voy los domingos a misa y si, lo acepto, la mayoría de los fics que escribo son de tipo M, pero…argg!

Lo peor, era que no era la primera vez que le cortaba la inspiración así.

2 días antes le había molestado mucho cuando hasta su departamento se escuchaba los gemidos que lanzaba una chica mezclados con el nombre del Uchiha. Y la semana pasada había pasado algo similar, solo que esa vez parecían ser 2 chicas.

Ese tipo debía ser un enfermo. Un sexy, enfermo.

Un día escuchaba gemidos con el nombre de Tayuya, al otro de Karin, al otro de quien sabe quien! Cada noche era otra y a la siguiente otra.

Ella estudiaba por las mañanas, trabajaba por las tardes y escribía por las noches hasta las 11:30 y se levantaba a las 7am para empezar su rutina diaria. Pero gracias a ese tipo, su sueño era reducido considerablemente, ya que solo la dejaba dormir hasta las 2:00am cuando sus visitas se iban.

Y esa noche suponía ella, esa vez sus visitas querían más…atenciones.

Cuando al fin dejo de escuchar ruidos suspiro y se dispuso a dormir.

-finalmente-dijo agotada-viendo en su reloj que eran las 2:30am-su reconciliación duro más de lo normal.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

A la mañana siguiente Sakura tomo su abrigo y su mochila y salió de su departamento, voltio a ver a la puerta de enfrente y apretó un puño con fuerza.

-ojala te quedes atorado en el elevador con la peor persona que conozcas-dijo bajito.

-buenos días sakura-dijo una voz demasiado conocida detrás de ella

Ella voltio rápidamente para ver al dueño de esa sexy voz.

-buenas-dijo con mirada indiferente-sasuke…

-pareces cansada, no dormiste bien-dijo el Uchiha con una sonrisa arrogante

_Obvio que no pedazo de…_

-me la pase estudiando anoche-mintió antes de lanzar un bostezo.

-hmp, buena suerte en tu examen.

-gracias-le respondió Sakura antes de darle la espalda y maldecirlo internamente. Si el tipo no fuera tan deseable ya le habría empujado por las escaleras.

Ese día Sakura se quedo dormida en por lo menos 2 clases.

-ne Sakura, ¿estás bien?-le pregunto Hinata preocupada

-sí, aparte de frentona, también te ves ojerosa-dijo Ino bromeando pero a la vez preocupada por su aspecto.

-mi estúpido vecino no me deja dormir, cada noche hay una chica diferente y eso me trauma

-no será que te da envidia-comento Ino

-envidia, ¿por qué?-respondió Sakura notablemente sorprendida

-¿Por qué? Estamos hablando de Sasuke Uchiha, el chico que todas quieren en su cama al menos una vez. El se graduó hace dos años de esta universidad, pero sigue siendo el tema de conversación de muchas por aquí.

-no me agrada-respondió Sakura-él…no sé, me gusta, es verdad pero…

-Já-se burlo Ino-lo sabía, era obvio, siempre te quejas de él pero en realidad lo deseas.

-ca…cállate Ino, la gente nos oye-dijo Hinata sonrojada

-mmm bueno, bueno-dijo la aludida-pero dime Sakura ya subiste el final del fic que empezaste la semana pasada.

-sí, ayer mientras mi vecino discutía con una tal Anko, lo termine ^^

-asi que, es verdad que te inspiras en Sasuke ehh?-sonrió Ino

-otra vez con eso cerda? No…claro que no-es pura coincidencia, ya te dije.

-ne Sakura, esta noche cuando llegue leeré el final-dijo Hinata pegando pequeños brinquitos.

-Gracias Hina…Diablos, Ino, ya es tarde tenemos que irnos. Tu padre nos matara si no llegamos a tiempo a la florería- Sakura e Ino se despidieron de Hinata rápido, estarían muertas si no llegaban en quince minutos.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Esa tarde había sido muy agotadora, se acercaba el 14 de febrero y las compras de flores aumentaron visiblemente.

Sakura llego rendida a su departamento y se tiro a su cama. Cuando despertó a las 8:00pm preparo algo de comer y se dispuso a leer sus mensajes de su bandeja, la mayoría eran reviews.

Hubo uno que le llamo mucho la atención

Ino_23:

Mmm porque este chico se me hace taaaaaan conocido? Lo describes parecido a alguien que conozco ;D saludos frentona ^.^

Sakura se sonrojo, por supuesto que existía, Ino tenía razón, a pesar de su enojo ella se basaba en el Uchiha para escribir fics pervertidos. Ya que aunque odiara admitirlo, quería ser una de esas chicas que estaban de 12 a 2am en su casa. Y es que le molestaba el hecho de que al parecer el tipo había estado con todas las mujeres del mundo, menos con ella.

Ella no sabía mucho de él, pero le encantaba verlo salir del ascensor con su ropa deportiva cuando ella llegaba del trabajo. Esos músculos que se notaban aun con la camisa negra que llevaba no se conseguían solos, se decía a si misma mientras se mordía el labio. Y es que sabía que él era el motivo por el que aun no se mudaba de departamento.

Sakura estaba muy emocionada recordando cómo se veía su vecino esa tarde y tratando de concentrarse para describirlo en un nuevo fanfic, cuando de repente escucho unos golpes en su puerta.

-¿quién es?-dijo cuando abrió la puerta

-Hola, amm soy Kurenai, amm aquí vive…

-enfrente-respondió Sakura adivinando al que buscaba la chica.

-vaya, gracias

-oye…-le detuvo Sakura-tu…tienes una cita o algo así con Sasuke…?

-Algo… algo así-La chica se sonrojo notablemente

-ya veo, tal vez debas esperar un poco, creo que esta "ocupado"…sabes hace rato escuche que una tal amm…Miyu, está en su departamento, dijo inventando el nombre. ¿Te apetece una taza de té mientras esperas?

-cla…claro-dijo la chica un poco molesta.

_Bien Sakura, mordió el anzuelo!_

Sakura echo a volar su imaginación esa tarde recordando los nombres de las chicas del Uchiha y poniendo al tanto de la situación a la tal Kurenai.

-ya veo, él es muy mujeriego…

-sí, la verdad es imposible dormir con el de vecino-sonrió Sakura.

Una parte de ella sabía que lo hacía por celos y la otra parte sabia que aunque así fuese no lo aceptaría.

-bueno Sakura, gracias por el té, me tengo que ir…hasta amm luego.

-descuida Kurenai, que te vaya bien y escoge bien a tus amigos-sonrió internamente. La chica había caído.

Esa noche se dedico a subir one-shots de Souta como llamaba a Sasuke en sus fics y de Rin, como se apodaba a ella misma.

Y por primera vez, pudo dormir placenteramente.

Por esa noche, Sasuke no sería de nadie…solo por esa noche.

A la mañana siguiente amaneció fresca, feliz y por si fuera poco inspirada. Había soñado de nuevo con él.

Se baño, vistió y amarro sus cabellos rosados con un listón rojo.

-presento que hoy será un buen día.

Salió un poco apresurada de su departamento, su despertador estaba fallando, al igual que las cosas electrónicas.

_Seguro el portero se retraso en el pago…de nuevo-pensó _

Entro en el elevador y sumió el botón que la llevaría al primer piso.

Las puertas se estaban cerrando cuando vio una mano evitando que lo hicieran.

Era él, Sasuke Uchiha.

_Tan Sexy como siempre-pensó Sakura_

_-_buenos días Sakura.

-Buenas Sasuke…

-Así que…si no es mucha molestia…quien es Miyu?-soltó de repente

Estúpida Kurenai, la había delatado.

-¿por qué preguntas?

-esa chica, Kurenai, era mi novia…era.

-ahh ¿otra?

-disculpa?

-otra novia, la 15 de este mes?

-importa?

-si arruina mi sueño si

-por qué lo hiciste Sakura? No estás arrepentida?

-mmm no. Por primera vez en 2 meses dormí placenteramente. Y tú?

-hmp-eso era todo lo que decía cuando no tenia mas repuestas. Sakura se apremio internamente.

-así que…celosa?-dijo el Uchiha minutos después

-qué?-era idea suya o el elevador había tardado mucho en bajar.

-eso parece

-ideas tuyas

-por cierto, ya te diste cuenta que…

-ya… por favor, no lo digas… no me alteres más de lo que estoy.

-hmp, no será que planeaste todo el tiempo quedarte aquí encerrada conmigo?

-como si supiera que esto iba a pasar…

Pero a los pocos minutos Sakura empezó a sudar frio. De verdad tenía miedo y el chico a su lado la ponía más nerviosa.

-tienes señal?- pregunto Sasuke sacándola de sus pensamientos

-no traje mi celular, se descargo y no pude cargarlo porque se estaba yendo la luz.

-diablos, eres muy inteligente.-se quejó el Uchiha.-aunque…

-aunque qué?

-me gustaría aprovechar esta oportunidad-dijo con voz sexy

-ni lo pienses- se defendió Sakura.

-¿Cómo…?

-yo… escribo y leo fanfics y tengo una vaga idea de cómo actúan los pervertidos como tu-confesó, estar encerrada ahí la ponía nerviosa al extremo.

-fan…que?

-no me sorprende que un idiota como tú no entienda de estas cosas…

-entiendo… yo también los leo…de una chica que se tiene apodada…cerezo no se qué…

Sakura se sonrojo inmediatamente, CerezoH era ella.

-hmp, dime Rin y Souta son…nosotros?

-a…tu…no…que? Tu lees eso?

-me entretienen un rato. Así que si tú los escribes, tu… te inspiras en nosotros?

-yo…yo… ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión…? Que te hace pensar que soy yo?

-ino_23, si no me equivoco es la In que conozco, comento en un review que Souta se parecía a alguien y luego te llamo frentona…

-maldita!-grito-yo no, es que…

-descuida-dijo tapándole la boca con un dedo-me gustaría ponerte a prueba…

Sasuke se acercó a la chica con una mirada sexy y salvaje a la vez, que hizo que el cuerpo de la chica se estremeciera por completo.

Sin si quiera darle tiempo de reaccionar, Sasuke eliminó la distancia que les separaba y atrapó los labios de la Haruno en un demandante beso.

Entonces los nervios desaparecieron y ella enrosco sus manos en el cabello del azabache y pegó su cuerpo al de él. Sin esperar más, él mordió su labio inferior y ella le dio la bienvenida a su boca para que el explorara lo que pudiera.

Ella estaba ansiosa, después de todo él tenía razón, ella lo estaba deseando.

Sus manos se aferraron a la espalda del chico.

Sus labios encajaban tan perfectamente que ninguno de los 2 quería cortar el beso, pero la falta de aire los obligo a hacerlo.

Entonces el Uchiha empezó a atacar su cuello con besos y mordidas.

Sin querer esperar más, él le empezó a quitar la blusa, dejando expuesto su sostén negro y la miró con esos ojos negros, pero que a la vez se mostraban excitados. Inmediatamente después se despojó de su camiseta, el chico atrapó su pequeño trasero, para después alzarla para que ella enrollara sus piernas en su cintura. La estampo contra la pared del elevador y le empezó a lamer los senos por encima del sostén cuando sintieron que se movían.

-rayos…el elevador-grito el Uchiha

Sakura suspiro

Él la bajo y se puso su camisa y ella se abrocho la blusa.

Cuando llegaron al primer piso inmediatamente él sumió el botón que los regresara a su piso.

-¿qué…?-dijo Sakura sorprendida, pensando que había sido todo.

-no pensabas que te ibas a ir tan fácil, no?

Sakura se lanzo a sus brazos y le beso de nuevo

El la abrazo fuertemente y esta vez el elevador fue rápido.

En cuanto entraron al departamento del Uchiha siguieron con lo suyo…

La alzó de nuevo, pero esta vez la dejo sobre el sillón y la chica no pudo contener un gemido al ver como se deshacía de su pantalón quedando únicamente en bóxer para después desabrochar su falda sin ningún tipo de paciencia. En seguida se fue sobre ella comenzó a dejar besos sobre sus pechos. Una de sus manos se deslizó por el estomago de Sakura para luego meterla dentro de sus bragas y acariciar su centro sacándole más de un gemido. Su otra mano estaba a un costado de ella para evitar aplastarla, pocos minutos después desabrocho su sostén, en cuanto vio sus pechos tomó uno con sus dientes y lo mordió.

-dios…-grito Sakura

-¿ahora entiendes porque las chicas no te dejan dormir?

Sakura asintió y deslizó sus manos por los hombros de Sasuke, brazos, espalda, trasero para llegar finalmente a su erección, metió las manos bajo el bóxer, provocando un gemido en el chico.

Sasuke totalmente excitado comenzó a penetrarla con sus dedos haciendo que sus gemidos fueran en aumento y ella en agradecimiento comenzó a mover la mano que aun sostenían al amigo de Sasuke.

Sasuke desesperado la termino de desvestir y se quito los bóxers, se sentó y la tomo de la cintura sentándola sobre su erección.

Ambos gimieron sonoramente.

Definitivamente era mejor de lo ella se imaginaba.

El los recostó de nuevo en el sillón y ella le abrazo la cintura con las piernas.

Él le dio un beso y empezó con el vaivén, primero fue delicado, quería que ella entendiera como se sentía en realidad y no solo imaginarlo y plasmarlo en sus fics, pero los gemidos de la chica lo hicieron aumentar la velocidad, de repente ella se aferro a la espada y él aumento la velocidad, ambos estuvieron juntos en el paraíso. Se dejo caer sobre ella y cuando sus respiraciones se tranquilizaron la beso de nuevo y se recostó a un lado para dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Cuando Sasuke despertó ella no estaba.

-Sakura?

-por aquí-respondieron desde la cocina

-que haces?-dijo cuando la vio sentada en una silla vestida con ropas de él y con su laptop en la mesa.

-espero no te moleste tome tu laptop, quería ver amm unos mensajes

-estas subiendo un fanfic?-pregunto sacando una botella de agua del refrigerador.

-si…-dijo apenada

-de que trata esta vez...? Souta, Rin?

-si y…

-Y?

-un elevador… y … vecinos.

-estoy seguro que ese me encantara-dijo besándole los labios

-que pasara ahora?-pregunto Sakura nerviosa al cabo de unos minutos

-no sé, creo que por lo pronto cambiarnos de departamento para evitar escándalos nocturnos por mis…ex-amigas y…

-cambiarnos?

-obvio, pasaste de ser mi vecina a mi… dejémoslo como prometida, te gusta la idea?

-si me lo hubieras dicho hace 5 minutos mi fanfic tendría final

-bueno… ya tienes un motivo para hacer continuación y de paso, yo te ayudo con las partes…sucias-dijo sonriéndole.

Aquí esta, esta vez lemmon jaja uff qien no ha tenido un vecino sexy jaja. Tengo planeado continuarlo pero aun no sé. Espero opiniones, sé que no es buena pero a penas estoy aprendiendo u.u saludos ^^ fighting!


	2. Inspiración

Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto ;D

AD: mmm tiene lemmon :B

Continuación del capitulo del elvador…

^^ Espero les guste

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Inspiración.-**

Habían pasado ya aproximadamente 6 meses desde que su novia Sakura se había ido a vivir a un departamento más grande con él.

Él estaba enamorado de ella desde que la había visto salir por el elevador con una caja llena de adornitos, listones, cuadros, fotografías y un montón de cositas que él no se fijo en averiguar que eran porque la dueña de la caja le llamo la atención.

Una chica de cabellos rosados y cuerpo…no perfecto, pero si pasable.

La deseaba y por mucho que odiase admitirlo él había llamado a sus "amigas" con el nombre de Sakura por error en más de una ocasión.

Un día buscando algo que hacer, uno de sus amigos, Naruto, le había dicho que leyera algo…fanfics. Según Naruto eran interesantes, así que busco la pagina y se puso a leerlos. Al poco tiempo se había vuelto fan de esas historias, sobre todo de las de tipo M.

Debía confesar que muchas de sus fantasías las había formulado leyendo esas historias.

Una tarde, mientras esperaba que llegara alguna de sus amigas desesperadas, se puso a leer fanfics. Entonces busco a una tal CerezoH que escribía historias de un tal Souta y una tal Rin que era descrita con un cabello rosado y ojos color jade. Por alguna razón la chica le recordó a Sakura. Pero el tipo con el que la chica siempre aparecía, Souta, era un poco idiota…siempre escribía que el chico era "deseable", pero a él le parecía idiota y arrogante.

Y un review en un fanfic le había hecho darse cuenta que en realidad era Sakura describiéndose a ellos mismos.

El día que su ahora ex-novia Kurenai le había dicho que una tal Sakura le había contado acerca de él y sus visitas nocturnas se alegro internamente. Tal vez y solo tal vez la chica estaba tan enamorada de él como él de ella. No era ciego, se había dado cuenta de cómo lo devoraba con la mirada cuando se la topaba regresando de su trabajo y que luego sus fanfics eran cada vez más… descriptivos.

La mañana en que todo lo bueno empezó la luz estaba fallando, así que suponía el elevador le daría problemas, por lo que decidió usar las escaleras.

Pero cuando vio a Sakura entrar en el elevador cambió de idea. Iba con la intención de decirle lo de la luz, pero pensó que era mejor aprovechar esa oportunidad.

Y si que la había aprovechado.

Habían sido 6 largos meses llenos de altas y bajas, en las cuales se había acostumbrado completamente a sus aficiones.

Incluidas escribir fanfics pervertidos, comer cosas dulces, cocinar cosas dulces, su amor por las mascotas, sacarlo de su cuarto para que la dejase escribir- aun sabiendo que él estaba ansioso por estar con ella-, despertarlo para que la acompañase al baño porque le daba miedo caerse por la obscuridad, dejar hojas tiradas en la sala y sobre todo, sobre todo el que después de haber estado con él escribiera fanfics basándose en sus aventuras nocturnas.

Ya ni siquiera leía sus actualizaciones porque sabía de memoria de que tratarían.

Y fue solo entonces que Souta le empezó a parecer genial.

Y ahora oficialmente estaban comprometidos…y todo por culpa de Sakura que olvidó revisar el correo. No se dio cuenta de que sus papas irían a visitarla, porque pensaban que Sakura vivía sola, y cuando se enteró fue cuando los Haruno ya estaban ahí y para colmo el Uchiha estaba saliendo del baño únicamente tapado de la cintura para abajo con una toalla. Ese día la mamá de Sakura tuvo un leve desmayo y luego otro al ver que era llevada al sillón por sasuke mientras el señor Haruno llamaba al doctor.

Si, los Haruno obligaron a Sasuke a que se comprometiera con su pequeña hija.

Aun así, el ya lo tenía planeado, aunque tuvo que modificar la reservación que tenía en un restaurante, ya que el planeaba pedírselo a Sakura esa misma noche…solos. Aunque le parecía en cierta forma más…formal el que los padres de Sakura lo presenciaran todo.

-sakura-grito Sasuke desde la sala-…sakura!

-qué pasa?-pregunto la aludida saliendo de la cocina con un plato de pastel de chocolate.

-te llama Ino por teléfono… ¿Qué es esa cosa?-dijo apuntando su plato con el teléfono

-Pastel-respondió Sakura como si sonara obvio y tomo el teléfono.-qué pasa cerda?...entiendo, si, si…espera…Sasuke-dijo tapando la bocina del teléfono con su estomago-me sostienes mi plato?

-hmp- respondió él poniendo cara de asco y tomando el plato. Odiaba las cosas dulces.

-si…de acuerdo voy para alla…cállate me dejaras sorda-dijo Sakura con cara de fastidio y saliendo del departamento.

-sakura…dónde vas?...sakura-grito sasuke, pero la chica ya no estaba ahí-hmp, como se atreve? Además…me dejo esta…cosa…-dijo mirando el plato que tenía en las manos, pastel de chocolate hecho por Sakura.-Sasuke no pudo evitar pensar lo linda que se vería Sakura con un delantal mientras preparaba aquel postre, luego su mente comenzó a imaginarse cómo se vería SOLO con el delantal…y que tal sin él? O mejor aun…

-Sasuke!-un grito por parte de su novia lo hizo salir de esas ideas pero cuando reacciono la chica ya estaba sentada en su regazo con las piernas a los lados de las de él y pegando pequeños saltitos.

¿Qué acaso no se daba cuenta de lo excitado que estaba por pensar en ella? Y encima pegando esos saltos que se parecían demasiado a cuando ella…

-sasuke…vives?

-hmp ¿Qué quieres Sakura?

-mira mira miraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-grito Sakura saltando con más velocidad.

-el qué?

-Libro….historia….novelas eróticas….publicaran…Sasuke soy feliz!-dijo una Sakura acelerada.

-No más chocolate por hoy-dijo Sasuke poniendo el plato en la mesita de la sala y tomando a su novia por la cintura para bajarla de su regazo.-publicaran tus historias? La editorial en la que trabaja Sai?

-si, si, si, si, siiiiiiiiiii!-dijo alzando los brazos en señal de victoria!

-libros?

-novelas…eróticas… bueno, aun no es un hecho, pero si todo sale bien yo seré escritora más pronto de lo que pensé.

-que falta?

-tengo que escribir una historia realmente buena.

-erótica?

-ajá…e..tto...Sasuke-kun puedo llevarme mi pastel ya?

-mmm, necesitas ayuda para escribir esa historia?-dijo Sasuke abriéndose la camisa sexymente.

-nop, por ahora no ^^…gracias-dijo Sakura tomando su pastel y corriendo a encerrarse en su cuarto dejando a un Uchiha excitado y frustrado a la vez.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Él Uchiha estaba frustrado…muy frustrado.

-me las pagaras Sakura…-gritaba afuera del departamento. Sakura lo había sacado porque no la dejaba concentrarse.

Ya llevaba una semana encerrada en el cuarto. Solo salía para comer, bañarse y cocinar pasteles de chocolate.

Estaba desesperada, él se había dado cuenta. No tenía buenas ideas…no estaba inspirada, es que tenían 1 semana y un día exactamente sin tener relaciones…pero Sakura insistía en que no necesitaban hacerlo porque ella se acordaba de todas sus veces juntos. Pero aun así, nada. Su historia que debía presentar en menos de 1 semana estaba casi completa…solo faltaban las escenas eróticas…las que de verdad importaban para que se decidiera su futuro. El sin querer había visto sus hojas con grandes espacios en blanco…reservadas para esa parte de la historia.

Ya tenía mucho tiempo sin escucharla decir "estoy inspirada". Eso era lo que más le frustraba.

Sasuke saco su celular y marco un número de teléfono que rara la vez marcaba por su propia voluntad.

-idiota, estás en tu casa?...hmp, ¿Quién más?...No, no soy Neji…no no voy por Hinata…Idiota ¬¬ soy Sasuke Imbecil…el imbécil era para ti…dime estas o no? Puedo ir ahora? Si…si si lo que digas…nos vemos.

….

-Sasuke ¿Qué pasa?-dijo su sonriente amigo.

-dobe…necesito un consejo…necesito que me ayudes, estoy desesperado…

-entiendo-dijo Naruto parándose del sillón en el que estaban sentados-sasuke…yo no le hago a esas cosas…amo a Hinata y…

-idiota! No estoy hablando de eso, esto es serio.

-uff-suspiro Naruto-necesitas pastillas…azules? Yo no tengo, pero ero sennin debe tener…

-tampoco eso!-grito el Uchiha claramente enojado-idiota, necesito que me des un consejo…tu, tu…según Sakura eres lindo con Hinata y cursi y, y, y, yo no soy así y ella posiblemente necesite que lo sea pero no sé cómo ¿de acuerdo?

-teme…tu… ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez?

-nada, yo…su libro…

-es por lo de su libro?-Sasuke asintió-Que hay con eso?

-creo que necesita inspiración…

-qué clase de inspiración? Cursilerías? Creí que era erótico…

-eso…creo que necesita inspiración.

-ohh…entiendo-asintió Naruto sonrojado-haz algo…algo que nunca hayan hecho. Algo en lo que ambos salgan ganando

-explícate…

-una de tus fantasías…realízala, con ella…algo diferente, yo que se…en las escaleras, la barra de la cocina… ¿el baño?

-hmp…por primera vez pusiste a funcionar tu hámster idiota…gracias

-ya sabes, cuando quieras…después de todo Hinata también hay veces que me levanta el ánimo…

-no necesitaba saber eso dobe ¬¬ pero… gracias por tu ayuda

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo listo…la cena, el postre, la cama… el postre…sí, eso estaba perfecto.

-sasuke…ya puedes usar el baño-dijo Sakura entrando a la cocina secándose el cabello, pero se quedo estática cuando vio la mesa puesta con comida china y flores.

-sakura-dijo Sasuke jalándola del brazo para que reaccionara-te necesito, me necesitas, nos necesitamos…

-sasuke, eso lo sacaste de mi libro… ¿cuándo lo…?

-disculpa…necesitas inspiración y yo te necesito a ti… ¿Qué te parece si cenamos y empezamos a escribir esas partes que te son complicadas?

-sasuke, yo…

-vamos CereazoH… sabes que necesitas un descanso…

-yo…-Sakura iba protestar cuando sintió los labios de su novio atacar los suyos.

Era un beso demandante, apasionado, lo que se podía esperar de uno después de 1 semana, un día, sin siquiera tocarle.

La falta de aire los separo unos breves segundos y después continuaron explorando sus bocas de una manera apresurada.

Sasuke estaba ansioso y después de un corto tiempo la elevo sujetándole del trasero. Ella lo rodeó con sus piernas y se pegó a su cuerpo tomándole de la nuca y acariciándole los negros cabellos.

Cuando se separaron él la miraba deseoso de más. Ella lo noto y estuvo a punto de besarle de nuevo, cuando vio el reloj que estaba justo detrás de Sasuke.

-sasuke…debo irme-dijo tratando de escaparse de su agarre, pero él se lo impidió apretando sus brazos mas fuerte alrededor de su cintura y la pego contra la pared haciendo que sus caderas chocaran y que cierta parte de su cuerpo se pegara a la entrepierna de ella sacándole un gemido a la Haruno.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado.

-aun quieres que me detenga? No ves cuanto te deseo Haruno?

-uchiha…debo terminar…si no…rayos! Tampoco me puedo quedar así….-grito antes de besarle de nuevo.

Sasuke la empezó a tocar por todas partes besándole el cuello y dejando pequeños chupetones en el, excitando mas a Sakura y provocando que ella tocara también.

Mientras se besaban Sasuke tomo algo de la mesa y después se dirigió a la cama, donde recostó a Sakura y se posiciono sobre ella apoyando las piernas a cada lado de sus caderas mientras se quitaba la camisa.

Bajo de nuevo para quitarle el camisón a Sakura notando que no llevaba la parte de arriba de su ropa interior.

-rayos Sakura, lo tenias planeado…

-a que viene ese comentario Uchiha? Lo mismo dijiste la vez del elevador…sasuke!

Sasuke ya no estaba escuchando del todo porque su atención ya estaba en los pechos de su novia, los succionaba y mordía ansiosamente. Entonces saco algo de bajo las sabanas.

-chocolate? Por…que?

-odio lo dulce…pero es que nunca lo he probado de ti…

-sasuke…

-te inspirare Sakura…solo inspírate…y disfruta…

Entonces vacio un poco del chocolate sobre su pecho y vientre para después limpiarlo con su boca haciendo que Sakura se aferrara a las sabanas para no gritar tan fuerte como su cuerpo se lo estaba pidiendo.

-sabes? No sabe tan mal-dijo Sasuke limpiándose el chocolate que quedo en sus labios para luego repetir lo del chocolate.

Regreso a los pechos de Sakura, pero no duró mucho tiempo ahí, pues sin previo aviso bajo a su entrepierna.

Sakura sentía que iba a desfallecer en cualquier momento. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Jamás pensó vivir una experiencia así con el Uchiha porque el simple hecho de tenerlo sobre ella le resultaba sumamente placentero, pero esto… era otra cosa. Tuvo que aferrarse a las sábanas cuando llegó el orgasmo soltando un profundo gemido mientras arqueaba la espalda.

Cuando volvió a la realidad después de esa experiencia vio a Sasuke ya completamente desnudo y listo frente a ella.

Sakura pensó que había llegado el momento que más le gustaba, pero entonces Sasuke se levanto de sobre ella

-que…que pasa Sasuke?

-con esto basta por ahora…escribe lo que te haiga inspirado y después…tu y yo continuamos…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Maldito Uchiha- gritó Sakura-sabes que me inspiraste? Ganas de castrarte!

-como vas? - dijo Sasuke mientras leía un periódico en el sillón continuo al de donde ella estaba.

-bien…ya acabe con la primera parte…-respondió molesta

-primera parte?-dijo bajando el periódico y arqueando una ceja.

-sip…no terminamos…asi que mi historia tampoco…

-no puedes inventarte el final?

-ya sabes…no estoy inspirada ahorita…-dijo poniendo una mirada inocente.

-hmp…eso se soluciona ahorita Sakura.-dijo levantándola del sillón y llevándola a la cocina.

-tenemos crema Sasuke…-dijo Sakura sonrojada y sentándose en la barra de la cocina.

-la comida china no lleva crema…

-la qué…?

-comida china… cuando comas y tengas el estomago lleno tu inspiración regresara.

-sasuke! Tu… tu idiota!-sakura se levanto de la barra molesta.-terminare mi historia, ahorita, ya…

Entonces empujo al Uchiha contra la barra y le beso rudamente.

Cuando sus pulmones les reclamaron por aire Sakura aprovecho para bajarle los pantalones y subirle la camisa solo un poco

-que estas…?

Sakura paso una mano por sobre sus hombros y sacó el bote de chocolate que había escondido en el mueble detrás de unos vasos.

-no estaba eso en la…

-dijiste que me ibas a inspirar-dijo sonriendo lujuriosamente-bueno, pues…hazlo ^^

Rapidmente, antes de que sasuke reaccionara, Sakura hecho un poco de chocolate por su abdomen y le limpio con su lengua.

-hmp- sonrió sasuke de medio lado-quieres jugar, sakura?

Sasuke la alzo y la sentó sobre la barra y se termino de quitar la camisa

Le quito la ropa a Sakura y la beso aun mas rudamente de lo que Sakura lo había hecho con él.

El cuerpo de Sakura se tensó al sentir como dos de los dedos de Sasuke invadían su entrepierna moviéndose suave pero profundamente dentro de ella.

- Ahhh Sasuke…no, eso no…tu…te quiero….ya… – gritó sakura con la poca cordura que poseía.

Y de un solo movimiento sasuke saco sus dedos para entrar en ella. Ambos gimieron sonoramente al sentir el cuerpo del otro.

Sasuke empezó con movimientos suaves, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo las estocadas se volvían cada vez más y más fuertes y profundas. Sasuke, cegado por el placer lanzaba sonoros gemidos tirando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras Sakura se aferraba a su espalda arañándole.

Las cosas que estaban sobre la barra caían una a una sin que ellos si quiera lo notaran, por suerte nada de lo que había ahí era de vidrio si no Sasuke posiblemente ya tendría cortadas en los pies, pero aun así seguro que no lo notaria hasta después.

Sasuke apoyó la cabeza en el cuello de ella y comenzó a moverse aun más rápido y profundo que antes.

Pero llego un momento en que Sasuke sintió las cálidas paredes de Sakura volviéndose estrechas, como símbolo de que estaba por llegar al orgasmo.

Los gemidos eran más sonoros, descontrolados, y entonces vio a Sakura removerse sobre la barra.

— ¡Sa…Sasuke!— gritó ella, retorciéndose.

Sasuke se apresuro a moverse más rápido para alcanzarla, solo unas embestidas mas y lo logro.

Ambos jadeaban, tratando que el aire fluyera normalmente por sus pulmones.

Sasuke se separo de ella y la ayudo a bajar de la barra.

-puedes terminar ahora si?

-eso…creo-respondió Sakura buscando sus ropas y vistiéndose mientras se dirigía al cuarto.

Sasuke la siguió poco después.

-sakura-le llamo golpeando la puerta con los nudillos

-un momento sasuke, estoy inspirada…

Sasuke sonrió arrogantemente y se fue a limpiar la cocina.

-soy una dulzura de novio-se sonrió a si mismo-…futuro…esposo? Hmp si, soy una dulzura ^^

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habian pasado 2 semanas desde aquel inspirador dia y sakura estaba nerviosa porque ese dia le dirían que pasaría con su historia.

-hmp quieres dejar de dar vueltas por la sala, me mareas…

-eso no fue amable sasuke…u.u y no puedo evitarlo. Aun no me llama Ino…

-seguro que lo aceptan, digo, si no lo hacen que idiotas con lo mucho que me costó inspirarte…

Sakura iba a responderle cuando su celular sonó.

-si, bueno? Ino…jamás había esperado tanto una llamada tuya! Dime, cuéntame, ¿Qué te dijo Sai?... ohh gracias Ino. Hasta luego.

A Sasuke no le agrado eso, algo le decía que no eran buenas noticias…

-que paso?-pregunto preocupado

-mmm me dijeron que… SI!

-uff… felicidades Haruno-dijo abrazandola-…pero porque esa cara…?

-bueno… me aceptaron porque les gusto la parte de amm ya sabes… así que oficialmente soy escritora de novelas eróticas

-y el problema es…?

-que necesitare mucha inspiración…

-eso no es problema…-dijo besándola dulcemente.

-no, no lo será…jamás me volveré a quedar corta de inspiración.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Aww espero les guste la continuación u.u´

Me esforze pero jaja no se que les parezca…supongo que hasta aquí lo dejare espero opiniones

Saludos ^^ fighting!

Angii (L) Hatake


End file.
